danball_senki_lbxfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Sanmi Ittai
'Sanmi Ittai ' (三位一体, tạm dịch: ba trong một) là bài hát chính trong game Danball Senki Baku BOOST và là bài hát mở đầu thứ 2 của anime Danball Senki W. Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= ラララ ラララ Run&GUN ガンガンガン ラララ ラララ 飛びたて 世界一もただの通過点 もっともっと行こう 天まで手が届いても宇宙(そら)は もっともっとデカイぜ まだ強くなれる 進化を続ける体 百戦錬磨の技と 楽しむ心で 三位一体 心技体 Wow Yeah 夢はゼッタイ叶えたい Go Way 3、2、1、ゼロで太陽へ 挑戦状たたきつけるぜ 負けてたまるか ラララ ラララ Run&GUN ガンガンガン ラララ ラララ 飛びたて 夢の道はどこまでも続く まるまる極めろ 僕らが立つフィールドは地球 まんまる広いぜ もっと好きになろう 昨日の悔し涙も 希望に満ちた明日も 二度とない一瞬(いま)も 三位一体 過去未来現在 無駄な瞬間なんてない人生 3、2、1、ゼロで大ジャンプ 強敵だらけの戦場へ 望むところだ こんなもんじゃないだろ まだまだ燃えてる体 繰り出せ無敵の技を 夢見る心で 三位一体 心技体 Wow Yeah 夢はゼッタイ叶えたい Go Way 3、2、1、ゼロで太陽へ 挑戦状たたきつけるぜ 負けないぜ 三位一体 過去未来現在 無駄な瞬間なんてない人生 3、2、1、ゼロで大ジャンプ 強敵だらけの戦場へ 望むところだ ラララ ラララ Run&GUN ガンガンガン ラララ ラララ 飛びたて ラララ ラララ Run&GUN ガンガンガン |-|Romaji= rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan rarara rarara tobitate sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten motto motto ikou ze ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa motto motto DEKAI ze mada tsuyoku nareru shinka wo tsuzukeru karada hyakusen renma no waza to tanoshimu kokoro de sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way san, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze makete tamaru ka rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan rarara rarara tobitate yume no michi wa doko made mo tsuzuku maru maru kiwamero bokura ga tatsu FIIRUDO wa chikyuu manmaru hiroi ze motto suki ni narou kinou no kuyashi namida mo kibou ni michita ashita mo nido to nai ima mo sanmi ittai kako mirai genzai muda na shunkan nante nai jinsei san, ni, ichi ZERO de dai JANPU kyouteki darake no senjou e nozomu tokoro da konna mon ja nai daro mada mada moeteru karada kuridase muteki no waza wo yume miru kokoro de sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way san, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze makete tamaru ka sanmi ittai kako mirai genzai muda na shunkan nante nai jinsei san, ni, ichi ZERO de dai JANPU kyouteki darake no senjou e nozomu tokoro da rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan rarara rarara tobitate rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan |-|Tiếng Anh= Lalala lalala Run&GUN gan gan gan Lalala jump up Being the best in the world is just a checkpoint There’s more, more to go Even if I have the heavens in my hand, The skies are even bigger than that I can still get stronger My body is still evolving With my battling veteran skill And my excitable heart Trinity: heart, technique, physique, Wow Yeah I’ll make my dreams come true no matter what, Go Way 3, 2, 1, zero and to the sun I’m off to settle a challenge invitation I won’t lose this one Lalala lalala Run&GUN gan gan gan Lalala jump up The path of dreams continues on forever I’ll master it all the way through The field we stand upon is the earth It’s wide and round Come to like them more Including yesterday’s regret tears The tomorrow filled with hope And this current moment that will never come again Trinity: past, future, present There’s no moment gone to waste in life 3, 2, 1, zero comes a big jump To a battlefield full of powerful adversaries It’s just what I wanted That isn’t all I’ve got My body’s still burning up The invincible moves I’m pulling out With my dreaming heart Trinity: heart, technique, physique, Wow Yeah I’ll make my dreams come true no matter what, Go Way 3, 2, 1, zero and to the sun I’m off to settle a challenge invitation I won’t lose this one Trinity: past, future, present There’s no moment gone to waste in life 3, 2, 1, zero comes a big jump To a battlefield full of powerful adversaries It’s just what I wanted Lalala lalala Run&GUN gan gan gan Lalala jump up Lalala lalala Run&GUN gan gan gan |-|Tiếng Việt= Lalala lalala Run&GUN gan gan gan Lalala đã đến lúc rồi Con đường để trở thành số một thế giới giống như trạm kiểm soát của cuộc đời Hãy đi nhiều hơn, nhiều hơn nữa Nếu tôi có cố dang tay nắm lấy bầu trời Thì bầu trời vẫn luôn là to lớn nhất Tôi vẫn có thể trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn Cơ thể tôi vẫn đang tiếp tục phát triển Với kĩ năng chiến đấu kì cựu Và con tim dễ bị kích động 3 như 1 : trái tim, kĩ thuật, thể chất, wow yeah Tôi sẽ biến giấc mơ thành hiện thực, Tiến lên nào 3, 2, 1, 0 phóng tới thái dương Chấp nhận một lời thách thức Và tôi sẽ không thua cuộc Lalala lalala Run&GUN gan gan gan Lalala đã đến lúc rồi Con đường đến những giấc mơ vẫn còn tiếp tục mãi mãi Tôi sẽ thực hiện được giấc mơ bằng mọi cách Vùng đất ta đang đứng đây là trái đất Trái đất hình tròn, rộng bao la Hãy yêu thích mọi thứ nhiều hơn Kể cả những giọt nước mắt tiếc nuối của ngày hôm qua Vì ngày mai vẫn ngập tràn hi vọng Và khoảnh khắc hối tiếc này sẽ không bao giờ quay trở lại nữa 3 như 1 : quá khứ, tương lai, hiện tại Sẽ không có phút giây nào trong cuộc đời là vô ích 3, 2, 1, 0 nhảy lên nào Đến trận đấu toàn những đối thủ đáng gờm Đó là những gì tôi muốn Đây không phải tất cả những gì tôi có Cơ thể tôi vẫn đang tuôn trào nhiệt huyết Nước đi bất khả chiến bại tôi tạo nên Cùng trái tim mơ mộng của tôi 3 như 1 : trái tim, kĩ thuật, thể chất, wow yeah Tôi sẽ biến giấc mơ thành hiện thực, Tiến lên nào 3, 2, 1, 0 phóng tới thái dương Chấp nhận một lời thách thức Và tôi sẽ không thua cuộc 3 như 1 : quá khứ, tương lai, hiện tại Sẽ không có phút giây nào trong cuộc đời là vô ích 3, 2, 1, 0 nhảy lên nào Đến trận đấu toàn những đối thủ đáng gờm Đó là những gì tôi muốn Lalala lalala Run&GUN gan gan gan Lalala đã đến lúc rồi Lalala lalala Run&GUN gan gan gan Thư viện ảnh Jessica x jeanne d.jpg Sendou x nightmare.jpg Haibara_x_ryubi.jpg Jin_x_Triton.jpg Gouda_x_Hakaio.jpg Asuka x vampire cat.jpg Sanmi Ittai - 1.jpg Video thumb|left|335px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát mở đầu Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Anime Thể_loại:Bài hát trong game